Bad Maya
by puppy2005
Summary: Maya is furious when no one wants to hang out with her on a beautiful day, so she gets revenge. Rated T for strong language.


Bad Maya

Disclaimer: Maya & Miguel belongs to Scholastic and Deborah Forte.

It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day in Maya and Miguel Santos's neighborhood. Maya wanted to spend some time outdoors, and she wanted Miguel to spend time outside with her. She went into Miguel's room to ask him. "Hey, Miguel, it's such a nice day outside. I thought we could play outside today," said Maya. "No thanks, Maya. I have a comic book to finish," said Miguel. Maya became pissed off. "So you're going to turn down my offer to play outside with me just to stay inside and work on a God damn comic book!?" shouted Maya angrily. Miguel looked at his sister. "Yup," he replied carelessly. You will play outside with me or I will cut your fucking fingers off!" yelled Maya. "Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" shouted Miguel. "Now get the hell out of my room!" "Never!" shouted Maya. "OUT!" Miguel screamed. Maya was again pissed off. She decided to find some of their friends to see if they would spend time outside with her. Maya went outside, where she found Chrissy and Maggie carrying some shopping bags. "Hey, guys! I thought we could jump rope after you bring those shopping bags home," said Maya. Chrissy and Maggie looked at each other. "Sorry, Maya. But after we drop these off, I have a doctor's appointment," said Chrissy. "And I have a family function to go to," added Maggie. "You're both full of shit!" yelled Maya. "Jump rope with me or I will beat the crap out of both of you!" "You better stop fucking talking to us like that, Maya," Chrissy said angrily. "That's right!" yelled Maggie. "Get the hell out of here before I wind up kicking your ass!" "Fuck you!" shouted Maya before storming off. She decided to find Theo and Andy, maybe they would play outside with her. Maya found Theo and Andy at the community center, playing arcade video games. She went up to them and said, "Hey, guys, what's up? I was thinking maybe you guys wanted to play soccer with me." "No, thanks," said Theo. "I have to beat this high score." "Same here," said Andy. "You lazy fucks!" hollered Maya. "You just want to sit on your lazy asses and play fucking video games all day instead of getting your asses outside and getting some fresh air!" "Why don't you just fucking leave us alone, Maya?!" snapped Theo. "We're not interested in listening to your bullshit," said Andy. "Go to hell!" yelled Maya as she stormed away. "Both of you!" As Maya walked back to her apartment, she found Tito walking down the hall. "Hi, Tito!" said Maya. "Oh, hey, Maya," said Tito. "How about you and I go to the park today?" said Maya. "Um, no thanks. I don't feel like it," replied Tito. "You bitch!" yelled Maya angrily. "You are a lazy little fuck!" "Well, you're the bitch, Maya, because you're always fucking bossing us around," snapped Tito. "Fuck you, Tito!" screamed Maya as she ran away. "Fuck you!" That night, Miguel, Chrissy, Maggie, Theo, Andy, and Tito saw a poster outside the community center for a dance party it was having. They got very excited and decided to go. Later Maya also noticed the poster, which gave her one of her "Big Ideas". "Eso es!" she shouted, her ponytail bobbles lighting up. "I know just how to get back at those stupid idiots." She went home and found the men's suit, shirt, necktie, and shoes she had worn the time she had put Maggie's uncle's wedding and the dance competition she entered in the same hotel ballroom. She changed into them and went to the hotel ballroom Maggie's uncle's wedding had been held in and found the hardhat she had worn that night. Maya put on the hardhat and stormed out of the hotel. She marched right to the community center, where she saw her brother, cousin, and friends dancing and having fun. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" said Maya in the deep voice she used the time she interrupted the dance competition Maggie had entered "by accident". Miguel, Tito, Chrissy, Maggie, Andy, and Theo groaned. "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Maya in the same deep voice. "This dance party has been cancelled due to certain children being fucking bitches." "What the hell?!" hollered Miguel. "That doesn't even make sense!" "Fuck you!" shouted Maya in that same deep voice. "Now all you stupid bitches get the fuck out of here before I fucking smack the shit out of all of you!" "That's it!" yelled Miguel angrily. "Fabian!" Fabian, the director of the plays held at the community center, who was running the dance party, arrived. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Maya fucking ruined our dance party on purpose!" hollered Chrissy. "You bastard!" shouted Fabian. "That's it! I'm calling the police!" Fabian called the police on Maya and had her arrested. "Ohh," said Maya the time Mort Palmer the insurance salesman told her he was retiring and wasn't really good at anything anymore. When the police brought Maya home, her parents, Rosa and Santiago, were enraged when they learned about what Maya had done. Once the police left, Rosa and Santiago really let Maya have it. "Maya!" yelled Rosa. "How dare you purposely interrupt a dance party! You know fucking better than that!" "That's it, young lady! You're grounded!" shouted a furious Santiago. "No fair!" cried Maya. "Go to your room right now before I smack the shit out of you!" yelled Santiago. Maya stormed into her room and slammed the door. "Woo-hoo! Maya's fucking busted!" said Paco. "That's right, Paco," said Rosa. "And you won't be seeing much of her for a while, Pacito," said Santiago.

The End!


End file.
